


救赎第二部5

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第二部5

第5章   
　　鎏英捏住白布一角，在旭凤疑惑的目光下猛的一掀。  
　　谁知竟然掀不动。她怔了一下，才想起为了防止天帝逃脱，众人在担架上布下了一层又一层的禁制。她咳嗽两声，拱手道：“这礼物有些特别，还请尊上亲自来掀。”  
　　旭凤的好奇心也被他们撩到了顶点，但魔尊的颜面还是要顾的，“不管如何特别，你们违抗御令，该罚的还是要罚。”  
　　众魔放下心头一块大石，方才还说不准踏入魔界一步，如今就改成了责罚，唔,尊上果然很懂得体恤人啊！  
　　他们笑容露得太快，惹来魔尊狠狠一个眼刀。  
　　白布盖得严严实实，其上灵力如水波般缓缓震荡，隐约看得出是个人形。  
　　但鎏英又说是礼物……  
　　魔尊慢慢伸出手指捏住白布一角，众魔立刻将期待的目光投了过来，炙热如烈阳。  
　　“本尊倒要看看是什么东西。”用力一掀，霎时破了层层禁制。劲风陡起，将底下花瓣卷得张狂飞舞。  
　　魔尊瞳孔一缩，几乎怀疑自己在做梦。  
　　架上那人睡颜恬静，面容雅润，如一尊极美的玉像。正是当今天帝——润玉。  
　　或许是想让这礼物显得更特别些，不知哪个魔头在上面撒了一层花瓣，殷红如血、澄黄如金，缤纷艳丽，美丽得让人……恨不得捅上一刀。  
　　“你们……你们……”魔尊嘴唇颤抖，只恨省经阁中书籍太少，竟让他想不出骂人的句子。  
　　而那群魔头犹在沾沾自喜，“尊上觉得这礼物如何？这可是当今天帝啊！咱们说绑就绑了，传扬出去咱们魔界多光彩！”  
　　魔尊脑中嗡嗡作响，“你们也知他是天帝。”他终于找回了声音，低吼道：“你们这样做是想让天魔两界重燃战火吗？”  
　　那群魔头平日里杀人不眨眼，都是从尸山血海中闯出来的狠角色。如今被魔尊这么一吼，竟如小孩子一样觉得十分委屈。  
　　这群家伙居然还有脸觉得委屈！  
　　魔尊眼前一黑，浑身充满无力感，真想卸了这魔尊之位落个轻松。  
　　燎原君和破军好歹是从天界出来的，不像那群魔头一样一根筋通到底。  
　　两人对视一眼，先由燎原君打头阵，“尊上，大家将天帝绑回来也是一片好意。”  
　　“好意？”魔尊冷笑一声，但他和燎原君的情分毕竟和旁人不同，缓下声音道：“你且说来听听。”  
　　燎原君斟酌着词汇道：“尊上身系魔界安危，尊上安康，魔界才能安康。既然仙胎需要父亲的血液灵力温养，与其向那位苦苦哀求，不如先下手为强，直接将他绑回来。况且天帝在我们手中，天界也不敢轻举妄动。”说完对破军使了个眼色。  
　　破军深吸一口气，接道：“燎原君说得不错，今日我们窥见天界正在厉兵秣马，显然要对我魔界不利。天界能与尊上一战之人，只有天帝。他在我们手里，便如掐住了天界命脉。是战或是和，全凭尊上心意。”说完对穗禾使了个眼色。  
　　穗禾柔声道：“尊上就算不为自己着想，也要为太子着想。辛辛苦苦孕育一千多年，眼看孩儿就要出世了，怎舍得眼睁睁看他夭折？”说完对鎏英使了个眼色。  
　　鎏英朗声道：“不错，我们又不是真的要他的命，只不过借用些鲜血灵力罢了。待太子出世，再将他放回去便是。”  
　　一番车轮战下来，旭凤的心已动摇了大半。  
　　众魔虽然耿直，却十分会看魔尊的脸色，立刻七嘴八舌劝说起来。  
　　“鎏英公主说得很对，我们每日只取一杯鲜血，现割现喝，新鲜热辣，岂不比千里迢迢跑到天界强么？”  
　　“尊上受了这么多苦，不从这混蛋身上找补回来我岩魔头一个不服。他不是属水么，那就把他扔到火牢里去，让他变成烤龙干。”  
　　旭凤听得头疼，最后扫了润玉一眼，走回上首坐下，“也罢，就这么做吧！”  
　　穗禾记恨那日天帝不让旭凤娶她，笑道：“既然尊上已经应允，现在就取了他一杯鲜血吧！”  
　　那次天魔大战众魔死伤无数，早就对天帝恨得牙根痒痒。  
　　“我来。”一个魔头越众而出，将天帝衣袖一捋，露出细白的手腕。  
　　旭凤心头一紧，随即放松下来。暗道：润玉真身是龙，哪怕昏迷，身上也会现出龙鳞护体，区区匕首怎扎得进去。”  
　　这么一想，便用两指撑着额侧，笑吟吟的看众魔忙碌。  
　　谁知那匕首还真扎进去了，旭凤眨眨眼，好似做梦一样看着面前这杯红殷殷的鲜血。  
　　“新鲜得很，请尊上服用。”那魔十分殷勤，痴迷的看着旭凤的脸，恨不得亲手喂他喝下。  
　　旭凤看看昏迷不醒的润玉，再看看面前这杯鲜血。  
　　两眼一闭，仰头一饮而尽。  
　　上神的血没有一丝腥臭，反而散发出一种淡淡的香气。旭凤只觉得一股清冽的液体从喉头一直滚落肚腹，在小腹处化成一团暖洋洋的灵气。  
　　饥渴已久的仙胎得了这杯血液，终于不再躁动，安安静静的拢作一团。  
　　旭凤舒服的轻叹一声，“上神之血果然不凡。”他想了想，“那就……那就把他关到火牢里吧！他若醒来，即刻报于本座。”  
　　众魔领命，霎时做鸟兽散。  
　　魔尊冷哼一声，“跑得倒快。”眸光一转，凉凉的看向鎏英，“你怎不跑？”  
　　鎏英单膝跪地，“鎏英听凭尊上责罚。”  
　　旭凤眉尖一蹙，“起来。”  
　　鎏英犹豫了一下，起身。  
　　旭凤揉揉额角，慢慢的道：“这话方才我不便说，如今我单独说于你听。我御下严厉，不单单是为了魔尊的威严，而是不想你们以身犯险。”他深深看向鎏英，“我既做了魔尊，就要对魔界负责，对你们负责。”  
　　鎏英心头一暖，“是，尊上的心意，鎏英知道，众将也都知道。因此，还请尊上为了我们保重身体。”  
　　旭凤轻轻一笑，“我知道。”忽然想到什么，“天帝灵力高强，不可大意。”  
　　鎏英朗声道：“我早将历代魔尊所用法器取来，重重铐住天帝。他灵力再高，也绝无可能挣脱。尊上若不放心，鎏英亲自看管便是。”说罢拱手而去。  
　　旭凤饮了一杯鲜血，经脉舒展畅快，昏昏欲睡。  
　　等到一觉醒来，已快到傍晚了。  
　　“尊上可要用饭食？”  
　　旭凤让妖娘服侍更衣，一身玄色常服显得干净利落。  
　　“本尊要去火牢，饭食……待回来再用。”说罢化作一道红光，往火牢飞去。  
　　


End file.
